It's the Alcohol
by craple
Summary: Gendry doesn't know what to say or do, when he sees how close Arya and the criminal, Jaqen H'ghar are. He only hopes that it's the alcohol playing tricks on him. Gendry-centric, slight Jaqen/Arya oneshot.


A/N: I have nothing to say about this, really. Review, though?

… … …

There's this party where the people of Winterfell throw for the return of the Starks children, and Gendry, being a good friend as he usually is, decides to attend for Arya's sake.

_"Winterfell, you will like it there. People love to fight and eat and fight like there's nothing better than that. We don't kill unless we're a coward or we really have to."_ She told him yesterday, and then added before leaving. _"You should come too."_

So he rides off to Winterfell, as he promised.

Sansa, Arya's sister and the former King's betrothed, welcomes him warmly with a smile. She's beautiful, he thinks, but she makes him feel small and awkward, and he doesn't like that. Bran is her cripple brother, he remembers, and Rickon is their youngest brother. He looks calm and composed, but the cripple always stands by his side, as if that if he leaves, Rickon will go berserk and start killing everybody. And it amuses him to no end that, when you look at Arya, it _might_ be possible. He _is_ after all, her brother, and the Starks are famous for their pride of their strength. He has heard once that Lord Eddard is the strongest person in all the Seven Kingdoms, that is, before his death.

When the party finally starts, several kinds of food and drinks are served on the table. Gendry is surprised to find alcoholic beverages being served so early in the morning, but the one of the maids tell him that it is normal, as this is an extremely rare and pleasant occasion for the villagers.

The Starks are well-loved, he thinks. There are so many guests, even outside of the Seven Kingdoms, and the numbers keep increasing even after an hour has passed. Gendry drinks his beer, and is surprised to find how tasty it is.

But what makes him so surprised—so shocked that he chokes on his drink and spits his food—is the appearance of the first-class criminals that used to be their companion back in the past: the nose less Rorge, the never-speaks Biter, and the sly Lorathi, Jaqen H'ghar. It's either they are here to ruin the party, or Arya is completely out of her mind for inviting such felons that even the _Queen_ considered to be dangerous into her party.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Arya jumps from her seat and literally _flies_ toward them. Biter hisses, Rorge rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless, and Jaqen H'ghar chuckles in amusement. There are no ill-expressions on their faces as she approaches, so he presumes that it's the latter, the part where Arya has completely lost her sanity.

Gendry hears that the older someone becomes, the wiser he or she will be. Arya is twenty-one for god's sake, and she's supposed to be _wiser_ than when she was twelve. Wise people should have known _better_ than to invite these kinds of people to their house. And, thank god, apparently he is not the only one who feels uncomfortable at their presences.

Bran's eyes widen, and he whispers something to Sansa while keeping his eyes at his older sister all along. Sansa, who was talking to someone regarding "The Hound" (or was it 'Dog'? It's impossible to read her lips at this distance), quickly averts her attention to her younger sister. The auburn-haired Stark excuses herself and makes her way toward her sister, but—as if reading her mind—Arya gives Jaqen a quick hug, snatches a glass out of someone's hand, and jumps on to the table.

"Attention, men and women!" she shouts loudly, gaining every attentions she can possibly get at short notice. He sees Sansa halts, but his eyes are too busy staring at Arya's neck and chest to care.

"Cause it seems that my _'friends'_ here have finally arrived after their long journey from Braavos," Arya continues, pointing at Jaqen, Rorge and Biter. "Get all the alcohols and the whores out, cause this party has officially started!"

Laughter and cheering roar throughout the entire room. Some people jump out of their seats as the music is being played, and the rest start chattering away instantly. Gendry shifts uncomfortably in his own seat, staring at Arya as she climbs down swiftly like a cat.

People congratulate her, Rorge and Biter included, but Jaqen says nothing. And—perhaps he is mistaken, and _gods_ how much he wishes he is—before she leaves to find her brothers and sister, her fingers linger around Jaqen's hand, and a smirk forms on his lips.

He sees Arya throws a similar smirk at the Lorathi's way, but he only hopes that it's the alcohol playing tricks on him.

… … …


End file.
